


Io and the Gentleman

by KenjithePanda



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Buck is a yandere (sorta), F/M, Gentleman Jenos, Io is a normal girl, Jealousy, Jenos is a gentleman until Io overwhelms him with her charm, Palace ball, Wholesome kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: All Io has ever wanted to do was go to the annual ball at the royal palace. But things don't go as planned and she's at an all time low. Luckily, a special gentleman takes her hand and rids her of all her worries. Io's new goal is to never leave this man's side.
Relationships: Io/Jenos
Kudos: 3





	1. Just a Commoner

It was finally the night of the ball. After months of careful preparation and panic, nineteen year old Io would at last get her chance to dance among the nobles. She could already imagine what a wonderful night it would be, but countless worries overshadowed her excitement. 

Io was born a mere commoner with no noble connections whatsoever. Despite this, she had always dreamed of going to the annual ball at the royal palace. Every year countless well known nobles, royals, heroes, officials, and even gods alike gather to connect and enjoy themselves. Io had seen a noblewoman enter the palace gates once when she was young. Her crimson gown was decorated with silver flowers near the bottom leading up to her torso. She wore silver ruffles on her shoulders and a black choker with white diamonds aligning it on her neck. There were no sleeves but the woman wore long, white gloves. The pleats were large and fanned out on the bottom that created an elegant aura as the dress flowed behind the woman. A silver mask decorated with golden flowers covered her eyes. Her posture and stride was just as graceful. Even if she were dressed in rags you’d still be able to tell she came from high class with just a glance.

Remembering this scene, Io groaned. She had only made enough money for a much simpler dress. She laid it out on her bed and went to look into the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was frizzy and her tail fur was tangled in tough mats. There was only a few hours before the ball started. Io banged her head against the wall with stress then flopped onto her bed. A few seconds later, knocking could be heard at the door to her room.

“Io? Are you all right, dear? I heard a loud noise,” her mother asked, her eyes gleaming with worry. When she saw Io sprawled out on the bed with her face stuffed into a pillow she knew exactly what to do. 

She grabbed Io by the arm and pulled her out of bed, “Come on! If you don’t get ready now you’ll be late. Remember how long you’ve been dreaming of this day? Hurry up I’ll do your hair.”

“Even if I get ready in time it’s not like I’ll fit in. I’m just a commoner, after all,” Io sighed as she sank back into her bed. But her mom wasn’t having any of it. She pulled Io out of bed again and plopped her into a chair. She carefully combed through her hair and tied it into a bun. Two strands of curled hair fell at both sides of her face. It was simple and elegant, so to spice it up her mother added a touch of white glitter to her hair. It went well with her silver hair and brought out her blue eyes. For her tail, she cut off the mats and tied in a few small braids sprinkled with white glitter. Her mother eased a gentle shade of pink lipstick onto her lips and curled her eyelashes. She put wings on her eyes with eyeliner.

Her mother turned Io to face the mirror, “What do you think now? Still won’t fit in?”

Io’s face lit up as if all of her worries had disappeared. “I think I can make this work! Thank you, Mom!” She tightly hugged her mother then ushered her out the door so she could try on her dress. 

She stood in front of the mirror when she finished changing. The dress started out with a navy blue coloring at the bottom then brightened as it went upwards, ending with a sky blue at the chest. It was a short dress just going below the knees. The pleats were gentle and the torso was laced in a pattern of crescents. Her shoulders were bare and the sleeves ended under her elbows. On her waist was a thin white belt with a sparkling white crystal in the center. She put on her black dress coat to protect herself against the winter chill.

Now for the finishing touch. Io put on her heels, the same color as the crystal on her belt. Then the mask. She had spent much longer on the dress but had paid much more attention to the mask. It was the face of a blue fox. Her own special fox, actually. Io had found an abandoned kit many years ago and decided to keep it. She had no idea why Luna—the fox—was blue.

No time to ponder that! Io would be late if she didn’t hurry to the palace.

\---

When she was young, she imagined riding to the palace gates in a sparkly carriage straight out of a fairy tail, but she hadn’t made nearly enough money for something so extravagant. Once again, she was worrying about looking poor in front of so many important people. Not only that, you can’t enter the palace without having arrived in a carriage. But she had a plan. A reckless one at that. 

Io stood at the edge of a street. It was busy and filled with people rushing to be early for the ball. Many noblemen stood around in this area observing the many women as if they were looking for something. This was actually a popular meeting spot for nobles looking for dates for the ball. Io rocked on the balls of her feet trying to appear to mind her own business. If she got lucky, someone would approach her and offer to take her to the ball. If not, then… She’d have to sneak in.

A man looking to be in his late fifties approached Io. He was sweating and smelled strongly of cologne. His mask was a deep red. He had a pipe lighted in his mouth.

“Are you in need of a ride, young lady?” he asked. His directness startled Io, but she wasn’t giving up this chance.

“Y-Yes, I am.” She tried to stand up straight with a clam expression but she could feel beads of sweat forming on her face. “My company cancelled on me. I’d be delighted to join you, but I’d hate to be a burden, sir.”

“You wouldn’t be a burden at all! As long as you aren’t some dirty commoner in disguise. Come now. Join me in my carriage.” He extended his hand. Io took it, then he began to lead the way. They stopped at a wooden carriage aligned with gold and silver. Two beautiful white stallions were at the head. “After you, milady.”

A servant held the door open for Io as she climbed in. It reeked of tobacco but otherwise it was spotless. She scooted over to make room for the man. Wait, she just got into a carriage with a man she didn’t even know. He wouldn’t try anything, right? Her heart began to race. 

As if he could read her mind, he said, “The name’s Fredrick Maxwell.”

Maxwell… Io remembered that name! The owner of one of the biggest tobacco companies in the kingdom. It’s rumored that he steals tax money from helpless commoners and forces other rival companies out of business through blackmail. His workers are paid very little if at all. He had various connections and power in the underworld. What has Io gotten herself into?

She didn’t want to come off suspicious so she told him her name. Fredrick didn’t seem to hear her, or he most likely didn’t care. He was oozing bad vibes. Maybe it would be safer to take her chances and try to hitch a ride with someone else.

“My deepest apologies, Fredrick, but I’ve just realized that I have something I need to do. If you’d stop the carriage I’d be on my way…” Io lied.

“Why would I do that? You joined me so you’re sticking around for the entire ride. Don’t even try to leave. The doors are locked. Be happy that you’re even breathing the same air as me, peasant,” he huffed.

Io froze. How did he find out? Would he tell the guards to not let her in? Would he blackmail her into working at his company?

Fredrick blew a puff of smoke. “It’s easy to tell that you’re poor. The way you carry yourself, your speech, your facial expressions. Nothing about you is telling me that you have the dignity of a noblewoman. Oh, don’t worry. I’m not planning on selling you out to the guards. Just be my date. If you do otherwise… you won’t have a good time.”

Io got the message. She couldn’t relax at all for the rest of the ride. The air was thick and the carriage remained silent. It felt like an eternity had passed when they arrived at the palace. She stepped out of the carriage. She’d never forget the view.

It was grand. Towering above the kingdom on top of a hill at twenty regular houses high, it was truly suited for a king. Like out of a fantasy, it had several towers with the citadel at the center. The walls were pristine and aligned neatly. Golden roofs sat atop all of the buildings. The only way for visitors to enter was by the road leading to the enormous golden gates. The shine of the moonlight glistened on the many windows. The entire palace was surrounded by an elegant aura.

Fredrick didn’t give her time to savor the scenery. “Hurry up,” he ushered her to the gates. There were dozens of guards surrounding the palace gates. Seeing Fredrick, they immediately opened the gates for him. They didn’t look at Io. They probably thought she was the earl’s fling.

Io had made it into the palace. She felt weak at the knees and her vision went blurry. Her long time dream was finally coming true. When her vision cleared, the two were inside the ballroom. The orchestra hadn’t started yet so everyone was mingling with the crowds. Tables filled with grand food aligned an entire wall. Everyone was dressed magnificently. Men wore beautiful boutonnières and women’s masks shined with elegance. Io couldn’t help but stare in awe. Feeling confident, she decided to join the other guests in conversation but was quickly called back by Fredrick.

“Don’t forget that you’re my date. So be a good girl and stay by my side,” he grumbled.

Io had no choice but to comply. If she disobeyed him he’d sell her out and embarrass her in front of everybody. But… this was _her_ long awaited dream. If he didn’t loosen her leash soon it would inevitably snap.

Fredrick beckoned Io over to a group of nobles.

“Fredrick! It’s good to see you. Who’s the lady?” a man asked.

“No one special. How about some drinks? The royals have finally opened their gates, let’s celebrate.” 

The group went over to one of the tables stacked with a variety of wines. Fredrick poured everyone a drink. They chatted about politics and gossiped about who had the most thriving business. Io, knowing nothing about any of this, tried to sneak away. Fredrick glared at her through the corner of his eye then got an idea.

“Io, come here. I need to show you something,” he lied.

Io was curious. “What is it?” she asked.

Fredrick began hitting his glass with a spoon, drawing the attention of everyone in the ballroom. With all eyes on him and the girl in front of him, Io began to redden. What was Fredrick doing?

“This girl,” he began, “thinks she deserves a place among us nobles. Mere peasants and commoners have no right to be anywhere near us, especially not inside the royal palace. So I think I’ll serve everyone a little justice.”

_What?!_ Io started hyperventilating. Everyone was giving her dirty looks. She’d be put in the news as some dirty commoner who broke into the royal palace. She might even be arrested. Her life was over. All she wanted was to dance inside the ball with no worries. Tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to cry. To rub salt inside the wound, Fredrick splashed her with his drink, completely ruining her dress. There was no stopping the flow of tears now. She fell to the floor and tried to hide her face. Her makeup would be ruined. She decided to stay on the floor until the guards took her away. Though she couldn’t see anything, she could feel the gaze of countless nobles bearing into her. But then… a warm sensation covered her.

“J-Jenos! What are you doing here?! I didn’t think any of the gods were coming!” she could hear Fredrick stutter.

“I thought I’d join the humans for once. These balls really are something out of this world.” Jenos’s English accent was smooth. Io felt a gentle hand hug her shoulder. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner.”

Io looked up. What she saw was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. “Y-Yes… I’m fine, thank you,” her words were slurred. The man in front of her was straight out of a dream. He wore a white cape with a red interior, a white tailcoat, a black tophat with a ribbon tied around it, black dress pants and long, silver hair tied at the bottom with a red bow. On his face was a white mask aligned with golden glitter. Covering the eyes was two drops of red. To add to his gracefulness, he _floated_. 

“I’m sorry to press you, but you do not look fine. A lady as pretty as you should never have to cry.” He extended a handkerchief to Io. The initials at the corner was _J.M._ “Do you mind me asking your name?”

“It’s Io… Io Brightmoon.”

“Jenos Morningstar. Our names so similar, it’s as if fate has brought us together, do you not agree?”

Yep. That was it. Io couldn’t talk, for she feared that this dream would surely end. 

“You look flustered. Perhaps some fresh air will help.” Jenos took her hand. Io could feel butterflies in her stomach as they floated to the outside balcony. “These gatherings are so marvelous, yet some of the people in them aren’t so much.”

“It’s alright. I’m not even wanted here…” Io mumbled. The fresh air and view of this handsome man helped, but she still felt like an outcast.

“Whatever do you mean? I enjoy your company. It would sadden me if you were to leave early.”

Silence fell over the two. Snowflakes began to fall. They could see the mist of each other’s breath getting blown away by the chilly breeze. The orchestra inside the ballroom began to play the long awaited waltz music.

“Before you go, may I have this dance?” Jenos asked.

“I’d love to!” Io exclaimed. But then her face darkened again. “Do you really want to dance with me? I’d make you look bad.”

“Lift your chin up. Do not let others influence the way you think. Will you let them ruin your day or will you take my hand?”

Io wanted to stay with Jenos. There was something about him that drew her close. His voice, the way he dressed, how he carried himself, his chivalry. He was the perfect gentleman. Jenos held out his hand for her. All she had to do was take it. 

Io took a deep breath.

And took his hand.


	2. A Dance Among the Stars

It was if they were weaving the stars themselves.

Once they held hands, Jenos took to the moonlit sky with Io. His right hand was on Io’s waist and his left in her hand. His cape fluttered in the icy wind as they twirled and whisked through the air. As the tempo of the music quickened, they danced faster and faster. Jenos couldn’t help but laugh and Io failed to hide a large grin of excitement.

Jenos had felt sorry for the young woman. She was embarrassed in front of everyone by a true scoundrel. He felt that it was his duty to cheer her up. He secretly released a flow of golden magic dust from the cuff of his sleeve into the air. When Io saw it, her eyes practically sparkled. The gleam of her eyes caught Jenos’s attention. His confidence faltered when he gazed into them. How could a maiden have such blue eyes? He quickly looked away. He feared that if he were to continue looking, he’d fall into the depths of a blue ocean. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from setting his eyes upon her face again. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks were kissed with pink. All of her features were gentle. Her lips… they were pure. If only he could… 

He cursed silently at himself. He felt selfish and dirty. He’d dance with Io, then wish her goodbye. A woman like herself deserves someone better.

Io didn’t notice the wavering Jenos. She was completely captivated by the magical aura of the waltz. She had never truly danced before. She made sure to practice with her mother but she doubted that anything like this would ever happen. Nevermind dancing in the air. With his skin touching hers, she felt complete. They moved as one with heartbeats pulsing in sync. The harmony between the two sang clear. Their hands intertwined and their chests touching, it was only the music of the orchestra keeping them falling into each other's eyes.

For Io, it was magical. She was _floating_ with definitely the most handsome man alive. Flowers bloomed in her stomach whenever she glanced at the faraway ground. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed as the music began to end. Jenos descended back to the balcony. 

“This was my first time dancing! Thank you, Jenos,” Io beamed.

Jenos had a gentle smile. This woman had a voice that put him at ease. “Of course. Anything to make a lady as pretty as yourself smile.”

Their eyes met. Their faces were so close. They could feel the gentle brush of each other’s breath. For those inside of the ballroom, it was a dance to celebrate the royal family. But the two outside? It was a moment they’d always treasure.

The distance between the two slowly closed. Io had never kissed anyone before, but the thought of doing it with Jenos made her naturally know what to do. As their lips grew closer, Io closed her eyes. But she didn’t feel the touch of Jeno’s lips. He had backed off. Io opened her eyes in hurt confusion. Jenos was looking at the ground. She automatically felt like trash. Not good enough for someone as wonderful as Jenos.

She turned her head to hide her watering eyes. What did she do wrong? Did he not like the way she looked? Was she bad at dancing? Was it because she’s a commoner? All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and disappear.

Io broke the awkward silence. “I… should be going now. I really enjoyed this,” she murmured. 

Jenos sounded confused with himself. “Yes, I did too…”

When nothing else was said, Io reluctantly turned to leave. She had childishly hoped that she’d get enough courage to ask Jenos if she could see him again. To ask him what she did wrong and if she could fix it. She was too much of a coward to say anything. But then a warm touch stopped her from leaving.

“Don’t go!” Then Jenos stopped himself. He seemed conflicted as if he was silently contradicting himself. “My apologies… I don’t know what came over me. Have a goodnight, Io…”

As Io walked back inside the palace, Jenos could’ve sworn he heard the splatter of teardrops.

\---

“ _You did what?!_ ” a large man yelled at Jenos. He was wearing robes and had a bare head. He resembled a monk.

“I-I… wasn’t thinking straight. There was just something about her that made me lose my focus,” Jenos mumbled. “Buck, please tell me what to do. I’ve never felt like this towards someone.”

Buck sighed into his hands. He thought that Jenos would be okay going to the ball alone. When he came back to the monastery early, Buck immediately knew that something was wrong. Jenos was hopeless when it came to women. Sure, he was charming, but when things got serious, he’d always freak out. He was a god, but not educated in the harsh field of love.

“Well, do you know her name? What does she look like?” Buck asked.

“Io Brightmoon. She had silver hair and the most beautiful eyes. Her skin was so delicate and pale. She was also very short. When she hugged my waist as we danced, I realized just how petite she was.” Jenos clenched his fist. “I can’t believe I hurt her like that…! I’m a monster.”

Buck rested his hand on Jenos’s shoulder. He was surprised at how angry Jenos sounded. He had never gotten this worked up before. Was this Io special?

“Relax. All you have to do is find her and apologize if you truly care for her.” Buck advised.

“Of course, but do you think she’ll even want to see me? I think I made her cry.”

“You’ll cross that bridge when you get there. Just take it slow and don’t do anything crazy.”

“Alright. Thank you, Buck. I couldn’t imagine life without you,” Jenos said. In a blink of an eye, he vanished into the night sky.

Buck sighed as he sat down. 

_I couldn’t imagine life without you._

Desperately locked away emotions began to surface. He wanted to be there for Jenos as a friend but he couldn’t suppress his own feelings for the god. The thought of that woman, Io, taking Jenos’s heart made him feel disgusted. However, his love for Jenos made him refrain from taking action. He’d watch from the sidelines. If Io broke Jenos’s heart… he’d take action.

\---

It was only after Jenos had taken flight did he realize he had no idea where Io lived. Perhaps he’d start with town.

Jenos landed in the public square. He ignored the whispers and stares of the nearby people. He studied their faces. Io wasn’t here. But then something caught his attention. A news-board had… a drawing of Io’s face on it? Jeno worriedly approached the board and read what was written underneath it.

**_The celestial god Jenos Morningstar is confirmed married to a commoner who goes by “Io Brightmoon”. Businessman Fredrick Maxwell is arrested for assaulting the celestial bride and interrupting the peace at the annual ball._ **

Jenos was taken aback by the outlandish statement. What made these humans think that he and Io were married? He realized that someone must’ve seen the two dancing. He continued reading then suddenly stopped. He immediately shot into the air towards his newfound destination.

\---

Io and her mother gazed out of a window with wide-eyes. There was an entire crowd standing outside of their house. Io assumed that they’d come to arrest her for breaking into the royal palace but they weren’t doing anything.

When she’d gotten home, she collapsed at the door in a pool of tears. She’d never felt such rejection before. Her mother could only do so much to comfort her. Her dream of going to the annual ball was a foolish one. 

As Io looked out the window, she noticed the crowd beginning to grow excited.

“ _It’s him! There he is!_ ” she heard someone say.

“ _The rumors are true!_ ”

“ _It’s… Jenos!_ ”

Her heart stopped. What did they say? A beam of light landed at her door. She could hear knocking only seconds later. Surely it wasn’t Jenos. Io never told him her address. It was probably just the royal guard coming to take her away. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes. If she resisted, a punishment far worse than an arrest could be given. Io opened the door.

What she saw shocked her.

“J-Jenos?! What are you doing here?” Io stuttered. “I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I came to apologize. I wasn’t thinking right, and I made a mistake,” Jenos breathed. He calmed down. “What I mean is, I’m sorry. I cherished our dance but I took the little time I spent with you for granted. Io, I think that you’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. Something about you makes me want to stay by your side. Life… is dark without you. Like a missing moon in a midnight sky.”

Jenos’s sudden confession had Io taken aback. She could only listen to the words that spilled out of his heart in silence.

“Just being near you makes me feel warm. I-I… can only explain how I feel, for I’ve never experienced this emotion before out of all my centuries of living.” Jenos looked at the ground. “I apologize for my brashness. I’ll leave now.”

Before he could run, Io grabbed and hugged onto his arm. “You’re so dumb for a gentleman, nevermind a god.” She could feel tears forming in her eyes. “If you leave, you’d only be rejecting me again.”

Jenos stared in shock at the small woman holding onto his arm. What did she say? It didn’t matter. He had made her cry again. Jenos turned around and tilted Io’s chin up so he could look her in the eye. He stroked her hair with his hand in an attempt to ease the flow of tears. Jenos couldn’t help but steal a glance at her lips.

“I-Io… do you mind if we try this again? One more time?” he asked.

Io smiled weakly. “You ruin the moment by asking.”

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into Jenos’s lips. He melted into hers. In their short three-second kiss, a flurry of emotions was shared between the two. _Love_ , _Trust_ , _Fear_ , and many others. Io had practically jumped into the kiss, leaving Jenos unbalanced. When the exchange was over, Jenos promptly fell with Io landing in his lap. Jenos looked away and Io was turning many shades of red.

“Jenos… can I stay with you?” Io whispered.

Jenos intertwined his fingers with hers. “Of course. I’d hate to lose you.”

“And I, you.” She said with relief.


End file.
